Konoha's White Fang
by Black Karasu
Summary: No...I cannot let him die! I also cannot break the rules...What do I do? Rules? He's my friend...SCREW THE RULES' With that he ran toward the battle and pushed his friend out of the way...Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's White Fang...Tribute


**Author's Note:** I read about Hatake Sakumo (Kakashi's father) and I was touched! He sacrificed his life for his friends during a war, and breaking the rules! I just love it! So this is a fanfiction tribute about what happened in MY version of the series!

"_People who break the shinobi rules are __**trash**__, people who abandon their friends are __**worse**__ than __**trash**__…" – Hatake Sakumo / Hatake Kakashi_

---That is a quote you may never forget!

**Normal POV---**

"As I say, yet again, we are in war with Sand," Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konohagakure said with a hint of fright. Many villagers, Academy students, Genins, Chuunins, Jounins, ANBU members, even the ANBU captain all gasped. Their eyes wide with fright completely written all over their faces.

Yes…They were scared. Sand was getting stronger by the second with their new leader. Konoha had to train none stop for the upcoming war. They are putting ANBU members up to guard the gates around the Village Hidden in the Leaf. They locked up all gates from North, West, East, and South so no one can enter. Even travelers cannot be trusted.

Villagers lock up windows shut tight, lock the doors at all times, and even some will not allow their children go to school or the Academy. Those who still go are being cautious. They look out windows to see if anything suspicious is going on. Even Umino Iruka is being cautious around the kids. They do not let out any Konoha secrets, not talking about scrolls, jutsus, or even handseals! They just read the text books given. One secret slipped out and it will be all over. Konoha was waiting for the foes to attack first.

A hand raise, "What are the rules when war starts?"

"Rules are…I will have all citizens inside the Hokage Mountain to be kept safe. Genin will guard around village gates, they will be the first layer. Next layer is Chuunin, they will also guard around the gates. Jounins will be the third layer on North and South. ANBU will guard East and West. Ninjas stronger than Jounin do not sacrifice for anyone…We need more, stronger ninjas than ever now. Those who break the rules will be punished. And I do not want the ANBU Captain dying either, I rest assure you that the Captain will NOT die, no sacrifices for friends…The ANBU Captain is stroner than the 3 Sannins. Anymore questions?" he spoke firmly and seriously eyeing every shinobi in the meeting room. "May I ask the shinobi who asked the question?" He raised a brown eye brow

"Hatake…Sakumo,"

**---2 Weeks Later---**

Young Hatake Kakashi was training on a defenseless tree. 'Kick, punch, punch, kick…' he still wore his mask although his hentai-tai (sp? Its supposed to be a forehead projector) did not cover his eye…Many girls adore him, which is why he wears that mask so the fangirls would lower down to maybe 10 at least.

"Keep training! I will not allow you to be underestimated by the foe!" Sakumo angrily yelled. Kakashi panted and panted as he kicked and punched the poor tree until it finally gave away and fell. He felt satisfied with his work and waited for his father to compliment him.

Silence

He looked over his shoulder to find his father gone. The silver haired prodigy gave out an inaudible sigh. Though only one can hear it…

"Just give your father a chance you know?" Kakashi tried to figure out the mysterious, somewhat familiar voice. "Kaka-teme," Kakashi then smirked under his mask and turned around to see…His teammate…Uchiha Obito.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…He'll never notice me huh?" Kakashi said sadly as he sat on a rock facing the starry night sky.

"Like I say! Give him a chance…" Obito gave Kakashi the good guy pose with a _ping!_ Kakashi chuckled at his teammates behaviour.

He sighed again and whispered, "Dobe…" Unfortunately, Obito heard him…Yes, you better get ear plugs or run as far away as possible.

"N-nani?" A dark aura surrounded Obito.

"Dobe! Must I spell it for you? D-o-b-" he was quickly interrupted by a tomatoe faced Uchiha.

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"Ojii-chan! (Grandpa)"

Kakashi gasped dramatically, "And, you call yourself an Uchiha! HA! Dumbass!"

"Why you-" Obito then tackled Kakashi to the ground and rolled off the hill they were on…tumble…roll…tumble...spin…_SPLASH!!!_ They both fell into the upcoming lake!

"Heh…Good job Kakashi…You did well on your training," Sakumo said inaudibly so no one can hear. He was hiding in the tree above watching his son splash water toward Obito who happily returned it.

**---1 Week Later---**

War…It was time…For war. You can hear battle cries, clashing of kunais, and screams of deaths everywhere. The medic-ninjas were inside the village healing the injured.

Sakumo has only killed a red haired man from Sand so far. (A/N: He killed Sasori's dad. Or Chiyo's son)

"Oi! Sakumo-taichou (taichou: captain)!!! How many did you kill?" asked a brown haired male that was ANBU fighting from sand everywhere. Block, duck, trip, punch, kick…

"Maru-san… Only 1," the ANBU Captain said calmy. (A/N: I made him a Captain) "How about you?"

"Tuh! Only 1 to! Ne ne, how about lets have a contest? Who kills more?" asked the brown haired ANBU who is called Maru.

"Sadistic much? Fine by me…"

**---2 hours of fighting…---**

"57…60…..65," panted Sakumo. Once he saw no Sand ninjas heading his way he decided to check on his friend, Maru. He ran past trees, battles, blood puddles…Dead bodies… Suddenly,

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" the White Fang heard a horribly familiar scream of pain. Black birds flew from trees, he ran and ran faster than ever. He suddenly saw…What he worst feared in his life. Maru was in between two Sand ninjas who have gourds (like Gaara's) on their back and one with a medium sized one with a red sack filled with sand tied to his waist. Sakumo then saw his friend bleeding…His arm was bleeding horribly. He then saw the two Sand ninjas already making handseals….

"No…" he whispered to himself. He felt his hand clench tightly it was bleeding. His eyes suddenly widened. The sand was about to strike Maru! Memories soon flashed back to his head. They were playing on the swings together when they were 4 years old. Passed the Chuunin Exams together at age 12…Went on missions together…Had ridiculous arguments which turned out to be fun….

'He's my best friend…My first friend! I cannot let him die! No…' he then remembered what the Hokage said, 'no sacrifices for friends…'

'What do I choose? I have always remained loyal to the village and its rules. Should I?...Screw the rules! This is an acception.' He then ran as fast as he could then…

"Sabaku Kyuu!" both Sand nins yelled out loud sending the sand to hit….Konoha's White Fang.

Maru's eye widened…, "YOU TEME! You shouldn't have! You can't die on me now and here like this…You can't die…I-I won't allow it…" tears soon evaded Maru's chocolate brown eyes. He was upset seeing his friend having to die in battle, seeing blood drip down his cheeks and the corner of his mouth. It's hard to see the one that you love truly die right in front of you.

Two kunais suddenly stuck both Sand ninjas' head. They were immediately out to death.

"Taichou-sama!!!" a sad voice of a young Uchiha cried out.

"Otou-san!" Kakashi called out, he was trying his best not to let unwanted tears fall. But, he failed miserably.

"Kakashi, my son…" he weakly lifted his hand informing his son to come over.

"H-Hai?" Kakashi said sadly wiping his tears on his clothes.

"You were the greatest son I could ask for. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you that has hurt you. You truly are strong…Just remember this…Never forget what I am about to say, '_**People who break the shinobi rules are trash**_…" he gasped for breath and with his last words…He said, " _**but, people who abandon their friends…Are worse than trash',**_" He then slowly closed his eyes…Never opening them again. His skin became cold and his face pale if you wiped the blood away.

"Otou-san…" tears soon evaded his onyx eyes. He wiped his eyes trying his best not to cry. He soon gave up and cried loudly on his dead father's body. The medics came and took his dead body away. Kakashi still had tears but not as much. His father was his only family…He had no one now. He doesn't know what to do.

A warm hand fell on his shoulder. Kakashi turned around to see Obito smiling sadly, "Hey," Obito said as if read his mind, "You're never alone teme. You have Rin, Sensei, and me…You are my brother to me. I would have sacrificed my life for you to. Your father is a hero!" The White Fang's son also smiled sadly.

**---2 years later…---**

Obito had died during a mission, but remained with Kakashi by giving up his sharingan. He was soon to teach a Kyuubi container, a Uchiha Survivor, and a chakra specialist. He was reading his perverted book as he walked, (He got that from Obito) his team following close behind him. Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

They all stopped at a black grave. Naruto was the first to speak, "Ne, Kaka-sensei, who's that?"

"Hatake Sakumo, my father…" Everything went silent and Kakashi got a chance to tell them the story. Sakura was near to tears. Kakashi obviously understood why. Naruto was confused, Kakashi sweat dropped anime style. Sasuke just stared wide eyed, something that Kakashi smirked at.

He walked away leaving his team sitting down on the grass. He then whispered those familiar words…"_**People who break the shinobi rules are trash, people who abandon their friends are worse than trash…**_"

--End--

**Author's Note: **I hope you like it! I was crying when Sakumo ran into the attack and sacrificed himself, for his friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Please review and tell me how I did! Flames are acceptable. : )


End file.
